Grandes héroes pequeñas bromas
by Denisse Marukura
Summary: Un programa fuera de control donde hacemos bromas unos amigos y yo, que también recibimos bromas de nuestras victimas
1. Chapter 1

**Grandes héroes, Pequeñas bromas**

**Por: Deni Marukura.**

**Aparicion especial: Rox Siniestra, Mino Kaze, Haibaku Kuso TomorrowBrawler y Franchesca-chan.**

**Capitulo 1: Los ingenuos.**

**^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^**

En un gran estudio se ven al centro unos sillones de colores al centro muchas luces iluminándolos atrás de esos sillones una pantalla de 80 pulgadas una planta de adorno y unas gradas donde ya hay publico esperando a que empiece el programa.

-En 3...2...Donde esta Denisse-dijo el director que no prestaba atención por jugar con su celular.

-Aquí estoy-dijo Denisse sentada en un sillón (Un entero ajustado a su cuerpo de short sin mangas Rosa, un chalequito de mezclilla, un cinto café y unas botas vaqueras)

-Bueno en 3...2...-dijo el director e hizo un ademan.

-Hola a todos este es un nuevo programa llamado "Grandes héroes, pequeñas bromas" nuestro objetivo por ahora son los peleadores bakugan-dijo Denisse con una gran sonrisa

En la pantalla se muestran fotos de los peleadores.

-Bueno para no tener problemas cuando grabamos ya tenemos filmadas las bromas ahora un fuerte aplauso para unos grandes amigos Mino, Rox, Haibaku y Franchesca-dijo Denisse presentando a sus amigos se escuchan aplausos y la canción i am the bets de 2ne1.

-Que hubo raza?-dijo Haibaku (camiseta de cuello V roja, una chaqueta de cuero negra, pantalón de mezclilla medio ajustado y unas botas militares negras).

-Jeje ahora otro fuerte aplauso para los dos chicos mas ingenuos de Vestal-dijo Mino (Blusa verde de una manga pegada, un mini-short de mezclilla, con un cinto de cadenitas y unos converse verdes).

-Shadow Prove y Keith Clay-Dijeron Rox (pantalón ajustado de rayas verticales negra y blancas, una blusa negra de tirantes floja y unas sandalias negras que se sujetan del talón) y Franchesca (Blusa blanca con un saquito negro de manga 3/4,un pantalón ajustado negro, unas botas rojas y su cabello suelto adornado con un sombrero negro).

En eso empiezan gritos de las fangirls incluyendo a Mino y a Rox con fuertes aplausos, suena la canción It girl de Jason Derulo.

-Hola chicos-dijo Keith.

-Hola mal agradecida, chicos-dijo Shadow viendo a Rox se sientan en los sillones.

-Ay chicos no sean tan malos con Rox-dijo Franchesca.

-Bueno para que sepan bien por que estos dos galanes tienen rencor hacia Rox aquí les va el vídeo primero de la broma que le hizo a Keith-dijo Denisse en la pantalla se muestra un vídeo.

-Corre vídeo-dijo Rox.

Play

Se ve como una escuela mas bien una universidad donde va entrando Keith vestido de payaso todos se empiezan a reír de el, Keith llega en seguida de Rox que estaba en la universidad y no en la preparatoria.

-Rox que haces aquí?-dijo Keith.

-Saluda a la cámara ingenuo Keith-dijo Rox tomándole una foto.

-Pero que carajo?-dijo Keith.

-Keith van a hacer una fiesta de disfraces en la uni vistete de payaso por favor no quiero ser el único que se vea ridículo atte Shun-dijo Rox burlona.

-Me las pagaras Rocio-se escuchaba por ultimo a Keith en eso se corta el vídeo.

II pausa

-Y esa foto estará en nuestro muro de bromas-dijo Franchesca colocando la foto en una pared del set que parecía pizarron.

-Bueno ya mostraron una broma el programa se acabo-dijo Shadow parándose para salir de ahí.

-O no claro que no Shadow todavía no termina esto-dijo Denisse.

-Corre vídeo-dijo Haibaku muriéndose de risa al recordar la broma.

Play

Se podían escuchar susurros.

-Shh Denisse guarda silencio-susurraba Rox.

-Ok ok pero es que no me gustaría ver a Shadow como dios lo trajo al mundo me me me da asco-susurraba Denisse.

-Bueno ya estamos aquí ahora se lo mas silenciosa que puedas-susurro Rox abriendo la puerta de un baño se escuchaba el canto de Shadow.

-QUE BÁRBARO QUE GUAPO ESTOY, QUE BÁRBARO QUE CHULO AMANECÍ, QUE CHULO AMANECÍ-Cantaba Shadow Denisse y Rox contenían su risa en eso Rox jala de la cortina que cubría la ducha mostrando a Shadow como dios lo trajo al mundo.

-Hey podian largarse de mi departamento, Denisse deja de grabar-gritaba Shadow, Denisse seguía grabando y tenia los ojos como platos.

-Sonríe Shadow-dijo Rox con la cámara en su mano.

-Hijas de _"censurado" _me las pagaran-dijo Shadow.

II Pausa

Todos estaban mudos.

-Esta buena la hiena-se escucho un grito.

-Ay carajo quede traumado-dijo Haibaku.

-Dímelo a mi tuve que ir a terapia-dijo Denisse.

-Rox, Por que estas sangrando?-dijo Mino viendo a Rox con estrellas en los ojos y sangrando a chorros.

-Rox, Decide Shadow o Keith?-dijo Franchesca.

-Los 2-dijo Rox aun sangrando y pegando la foto que le tomo a Shadow en la pared junto a la de Keith.

-Bueno eso a sido todo por hoy nos vemos la próxima semana en...-dijo Denisse.

-Grandes héroes, pequeñas bromas-dijeron todos menos el publico.

-Denisse, Rox ni crean que se van a ir así como así-dijo Keith.

-Jeje Keith, Shadow grandes amigos míos-dijo Denisse nerviosa.

-CORRE-grito Rox pero ya era tarde Keith y Shadow les habían en barrado una tarta a cada una quien sabe dios de donde la sacaron.

-Sonrían-dijo Mino les tomo una foto a las 2 juntas llenas de tarta no estaban enojadas sabían que iban a recibir algo así o una cosa peor cada semana.

Corte...

**Gracias a mis amigos por querer participar pronto los demás también harán bromas a los peleadores solo esperen. Gracias Rox por darme la idea en serio bueno chicos como dice en el fic se actualizara cada semana.**

**Sayonara nos leemos en una semana.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Grandes heroes, pequeñas bromas**

**Por: Denisse Marukura**

**Apariciones especiales: Mino Kaze, Rox Siniestra, Franchesca-chan, Haibaku Kuso TomorrowBrawler y una OC mia :3**

**Capitulo 2: La embarazada**

En 3...2...

-Hola amigos! pues hoy Haibaku no pudo estar con nosotros pero en su lugar esta aquí con una nueva amiga Charlote Ishiku-dijo Denisse.

-Hola a todos-dijo una chica castaña de ojos verdes su físico cabello corto, morena, con pechos grandes y tenia la piel como de porcelana (Falda negra de la cintura hasta por arriba de la rodilla, una blusa roja de botones manga larga, traía medias negras y unos zapatos de tacón alto negros).

-Bueno la broma de hoy fue para nuestra pareja de amor apache Dan y Runo-dijo Mino gritos y aplausos entra la pareja de amor apache.

-Hola-dijeron ambos.

-Que tal si vemos el vídeo donde nos ayudo nuestra amiga Charlote-dijo Franchesca.

-Corre vídeo-dijo Chorlote.

Play

Estaban firmando en el centro comercial Mino y Charlote con una panza de embarazada falsa.

-Caminas mejor que yo con tacones y estas "Embarazada"-dijo Mino soltando una risa.

-Tome practica desde que me dijeron de este episodio-dijo Charlote.

-Bueno mira ahi van a subir al elevador Dan y Runo ahora ve-dijo Mino escondiéndose le dio unas gafas a Charlote que tenían una cámara para poder grabar la broma.

Charlote va al elevador donde nomas entran ella y la pareja amor apache cuando ya llegan al ultimo piso a Charlote se le "Rompe la fuente".

-Aaah-grito Charlote.

-Le sucede algo?-dijo Dan.

-Se me rompió la fuente-dijo Charlote respirando agitada.

-Que en serio?-dijo Runo asustada.

-Cres que estoy bromeando por favor llamen a mi esposo es el primero de mi lista-dijo Charlote dándoles un celular.

-Ok ok-dijo Dan tomando el teléfono Runo ayuda a Charlote a sentarse un una banca cerca.-Hola tu esposa esta dando a luz, donde estamos-dijo Dan se corto la llamada.

-Que sucede?-dijo Cherlote.

-Se corto-dijo Dan.

-Entonces déjale un mensaje-dijo Runo.

-Ok-dijo Dan.

-Necesito que respires conmigo-dijo Charlote.

-Hola si estoy con tu esposa esta dando a luz estamos en el centro comercial..-dijo Dan.

-Dile que traiga la maleta verde que deje en su auto-dijo Charlote.

-Dice que traigas su maleta verde que dejo en tu auto-dijo Dan.

-Ay no no me niego a dar luz aquí, ustedes-dijo Charlote se le quedan viendo runo y Dan.-Han caído en la broma de la semana de "Grandes héroes pequeñas bromas"-dijo Charlote riendo llega Mino para tomarles la foto con cara de sorprendidos.

ll Pausa.

-Viste como estaban los 2-dijo Rox con ataque de risa.

-La foto en el muro de bromas-dijo Charlote que la coloco.

-Y les tenemos otra sorpresa-dijo Denisse.

-Ahora cual?-dijo Dan.

-Soy tu primo-dijo Charlote quitándose una mascara dejando ver a Haibaku.

-No puede ser-dijo Runo todo el publico estaba con cara de OMG.

-Que soy una linda mujer-dijo Haibaku riendo.

-Y aquí esta el antes y después de Haibaku que también pegaremos en el muro de bromas-dijo Franchesca.

Se muestra la foto de Haibaku normal y a un lado la de "Charlote".

-Nos vemos la próxima semana en...-dijo Mino.

-Grandes héroes pequeñas bromas-dijeron todos.

**Hola casi les fallo pero cumplí en una semana les di su capi el siguiente capitulo creo que va a tardar mas ya que entrare a septimo y pues no tengo que tener distracciones lo siento pero bueno nos leemos luego**

**Sayonaraaaa**


End file.
